All You Need Is Love
by Wanda Wish
Summary: If you want a randombizzarestrange story about Cosmo and Wanda meeting, then look no further.
1. A Hard Days Night

Authors Note: This is a story I wrote _ages_ ago and I decided to post it, just for the hell of it. Some parts I like, some parts I want to hang my head in shame over, but I haven't really changed it that much other than refining a few of the worse grammatical issues. It has nothing to do with anything I've written or anything I will write. So enjoy, don't enjoy, review or flame, whatever takes your fancy.

Cosmo knocked timidly on Wanda's front door. He had finally managed to secure a date with the most beautiful fairy he'd ever met, and was completely nervous about it. He made a last minute attempt to neaten his hair, before the door opened. Standing in the doorway, glaring at Cosmo, was the most intimidating fairy he had ever seen.

"Hello sir, I'm…I'm here to collect Wanda," squeaked Cosmo.

The fairy glowered at him. Cosmo wanted to fly away as fast as he could, but his wings wouldn't cooperate, and instead he just hovered there stupidly.

"Oh, Cosmo, you're here," said Wanda, appearing from behind the scary figure. Cosmo gasped quietly at how pretty she looked.

"Daddy, this is Cosmo. Cosmo, this is my daddy." Cosmo smiled at him weakly, but Big Daddy looked sterner than ever. Wanda turned to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy. Don't wait up for me."

"I will wait up for you," he growled. Then he turned to Cosmo. "And you behave yourself with my daughter."

Cosmo gulped and nodded frightendly. Wanda flew out the door and held Cosmo's hand. "Bye Daddy," she said again, and headed down the path to the street, pulling Cosmo behind her.

"Goodbye sir," he squeaked over his shoulder. They heard the door close behind them, and Wanda stopped.

"I just realised I don't know where we're going," she said. "Where are we going?"

"I have a really special night planned for us tonight, Wanda!" said Cosmo chirpily. But then his grin was replaced by a more serious expression. "There was something I wanted to do first, but if you don't want to, that's okay…"

"What is it?" asked Wanda curiously.

"Would…would you like to meet my friends?" he asked hesitantly. "I've told them all about you, and they want to meet you."

"Oh Cosmo, I'd love to meet your friends!" exclaimed Wanda, smiling at him.

"You would?" said Cosmo, returning her smile. "Well then come on!" He grabbed her wrist and flew off down the street quickly. They flew like this for a few minutes before Cosmo stopped outside a house. She could hear muffled guitar sounds coming from the garage next to it.

"They're exchange students from England," explained Cosmo, turning to Wanda. "They like to hang out in the garage a lot. We call it the Shed." Then he led her around to the side and through a side-door. When Wanda floated inside, she saw three of the coolest fairies she'd ever seen. They looked to be about her and Cosmo's age, but didn't look like anyone she'd ever seen in school. For a start, they were all wearing collarless suits that gave them a refined yet oh-so-cool look. They had haircuts that looked neat but were mischievously messy, and hung in front of their eyes somewhat. One of them was slouched on an old battered lounge chair and was idly playing riffs on an acoustic guitar. Another was floating above a rickety wooden table, tuning an electric. The third seemed to be writing stuff down on a piece of paper and occasionally crossing things out. Cosmo coughed so they'd know he was there. The guitarists stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone," said Cosmo nervously. "Guys, this is Wanda. Wanda, this is the guys." Wanda smiled nervously at them. She didn't know Cosmo's friends would be like this!

"That's Jon," said Cosmo to Wanda. The fairy on the lounge raised a hand in greeting. "Over there, that's Giorge," he said, pointing to the fairy above the table. Giorge nodded his head at Wanda. "And that's Pall." (Cosmo pronounced this last name so that it rhymed with 'wall'.)

Jon put down his guitar and floated over to them. "So you're Wanda then. Cosmo's told us all about you," he said in an accent that made Wanda think 'liverpool', even though she didn't know what a liverpool was. It didn't matter though; it just made her giggle girlishly.

"Know how to play guitar, Wanda?" asked Jon. Wanda couldn't talk; she just shook her head, smiling at him. "Come on then, I'll show you." He and Wanda floated over to the battered couch.

Giorge floated over to Cosmo. "She's pretty," he said. "And she seems nice."

"Yeah," agreed Cosmo. "_I_ like her. And I wanted her to meet you guys so you could tell me what you think."

"Well I already have," said Giorge. "And Jon seems to like her plenty enough."

It was true. They were sitting on the couch and Jon was going over the finer points of music with her.

"It's like, when you're playing the guitar, man, nothing else matters and you just, like, express your soul, man, you know what I mean?"

Wanda nodded, grinning and batting her eyelids at him. Cosmo flew over, frowning, and grabbed her hand possessively.

Pall, who had been writing the whole time, flew over and joined them as well.

"Okay, okay, what about this for a song: Can't Sell Me Love?"

"That is absolute rubbish," scoffed Jon.

"Fine then," said Pall angrily, scrunching up the paper and throwing it at Jon's head. "You think of something better!"

"I will," retorted Jon. "And did you notice we have company?"

Pall seemed to notice for the first time that Wanda and Cosmo were there.

"Oh, hey Cosmo! Who's that?"

"This is Wanda," said Cosmo proudly. "She's my, uhm…"

"I'm Cosmo's friend," Wanda finished, squeezing his hand gently. She wasn't really his girlfriend yet.

Pall slapped a hand to his forehead. "Of course! You're Wanda! The one Cosmo's been talking about!" Wanda nodded, wondering just how much Cosmo had been talking about her.

"Are you guys a band or something?" she asked to change the subject.

"Well, sort of," said Giorge, glancing at the other two. "We're more just a couple of friends who jam together."

"We try to write some songs, but sometimes we have creative differences," said Pall diplomatically.

"Right," said Wanda, eying the crumpled up bit of paper on the floor. Jon followed her gaze and laughed.

"Oh, that's nothing. We're just having a laugh. We never get into big fights."

"So do you have a name or anything?" Wanda asked.

"I said they should be called the Fab Four," said Cosmo, chipping into the conversation.

"You can see why that didn't work," said Giorge, and they all started laughing except for Cosmo who said quietly "I don't." He was glad his friends liked Wanda, but he was thinking they were getting along a bit too well.

"We should be going Wanda," he said, pulling at her sleeve and rising from the couch.

"Why?" she asked, unwilling to leave.

"Because Wanda, we still have our date, remember?" said Cosmo.

"Oh, of course!" said Wanda, getting up to float next to him. "It was nice to meet you guys," she said to Cosmo's friends as they hovered near the door.

"Yeah, you too Wanda," said Pall.

"See you around Wanda," said Jon.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't, Cosmo," warned Giorge with a grin.

Giggling, Wanda waved goodbye and left, followed closely by Cosmo. "Your friends are great Cosmo," she said as they floated down the footpath and out onto the street again. "I really like them." She could see Cosmo was pouting and looking a little sulky, so she slipped her hand in his. "But I like you better."

Cosmo cheered up immediately and started grinning again. "So, are you ready to go on with the date?" he asked.

"You bet!" she answered happily. "What are we doing?"

"Oh, you'll love it Wanda," said Cosmo confidently. "But first we need to go to the harbour."

"The harbour?" repeated Wanda. "Why there?"

Cosmo smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

They floated down the street, hand in hand. Cosmo still felt all tingly when they did, and felt that if their date was nothing more than just holding hands and floating around, he'd be perfectly happy. It was a balmy evening with a light warm breeze, and Cosmo watched as it teasingly played with Wanda's hair. The setting sun tinged it with gold, and Cosmo was so absorbed with watching her hair that he floated straight into a lamp-post.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, holding his nose.

"Oh my gosh, Cosmo! Are you okay?" Wanda asked, concerned.

"Yeah. These things happen to me all the time." He pulled his hand away, and his nose wasn't bleeding, just stinging a bit.

"I'm fine now," he assured her, getting up again and holding her hand. It almost made him forget about the pain. "Come on, we're nearly there."

They floated on again, this time Cosmo watching where he was going. The closer they got to the harbour, the more excited Cosmo got, until Wanda was sure he'd burst with the surprise he was keeping secret.

They finally got to the harbour, and Cosmo turned to Wanda, almost shaking with excitement.

"Okay Wanda, I'm going to take you somewhere really special. And to get there, we need a submarine."

"A submarine?" Wanda repeated. "Cosmo, where are we going?"

But Cosmo just smiled cryptically and said, "You'll see when we get there."

"Well, do you _have_ a submarine?" she asked.

"Yep!" he said happily, and proudly pointed to a submarine docked at one of the piers, that for some reason had been painted yellow.

"Where did you get it?" she asked, floating over to it and running her hand over the paintwork.

"Well, in the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed the sea. He told me of his life, but I can't remember much because I wasn't really listening. Anyway, he said I could borrow it whenever I liked. And I thought you'd like it, because it's yellow…and your dress is yellow…"

"Can we get in?" asked Wanda, starting to catch some of Cosmo's excitement. She floated in through the hatch, and was met with a phsycadellic pattern that covered the entire interior. It made her eyes swirl and her head spin.

"Trippy, man," she murmured as Cosmo slid in beside her.

"Yeah, I like the colours," said Cosmo spinning around the submarine. "And I thought you'd like it because it's swirly…and your hair's swirly…"

"Do you know how to drive it?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered. "I just push this button and it'll take us there." He pushed a big green button and the submarine submerged and sped off quickly.

"And where is it taking us?" she asked. Cosmo couldn't hold his secret any longer.

"Only to the best night-club anywhere! You'll love it there! And they've got a really great band!"

"What are they called?" asked Wanda, still staring at the walls.

"I don't know, I can never remember. Something about pepper and lonely hearts, or something."

"Sounds great," she said dreamily. "Wait, did you just say a night-club? I didn't think you were a night-club kind of person Cosmo."

"I'm not," he said. "But this is a really special place."

Wanda returned to gazing at the walls. They made her feel relaxed, and that all her problems were a distant and unimportant thing.

"Uhmm, Wanda, we're here."

"Are we, like, truly anywhere man?" she commented in a daze. Cosmo started to pull her towards the hatch. "No, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here and watch the swirlies."

Cosmo sighed. The walls made you feel that way if you weren't used to them like he was. "Come on Wanda, come outside, the water will make you feel better."

Wanda protested, even though she was sort of weak and uncoordinated. He didn't want to hurt her, but Cosmo felt a little force might be necessary. He pushed her as hard as he could out of the hatch, and Wanda shot out to float in the cool seawater that immediately cleared her head.

"Cosmo, we're underwater," she said.

"Well, I like to be under the sea," said Cosmo meekly. Wanda read a flashing neon sign that glinted over a sandy dance floor.

"In 'The Octopus' Garden'" she read.

"Yeah, you'll like Mr Octopus… hey, there he is! Mr Octopus!" Cosmo shouted, waving to attract the attention of a large purple octopus. He floated over to them.

"Well, Cosmo, we haven't seen you here for a while!" he said cheerily. "Are the guys with you?"

"No, not tonight," said Cosmo. He blushed a little. "Mr Octopus, I'd like you to meet Wanda. Wanda, this is Mr Octopus."

Mr Octopus offered Wanda one of his tentacles for her to shake.

"Well hello there, Miss Wanda. Any friend of Cosmo's is a friend of ours."

"Is the band playing tonight?" Cosmo asked him. "I was just telling Wanda about them."

"Oh yes, the band!" Mr Octopus turned to Wanda. "They've been going in and out of style, but they're guaranteed to raise a smile," He turned back to Cosmo. "Yes, they're playing tonight, so you and your friend will have plenty of opportunity to dance. I'll leave you to it!"

Cosmo and Wanda were by themselves again. Wanda was watching tiny silver fish dart in and out of brightly coloured coral in rhythmic time with the tide and the music. It was making her feel light headed again, so she grabbed Cosmo's hand and dragged him to the dance floor which was crowded with many brightly coloured forms of sea-life.

"Come on Cosmo, let's dance."

Cosmo hesitated and shook his head. "Wanda, I can't."

"Cosmo, we can sing and dance around, because we know we can't be found."

Cosmo looked at her cheekily grinning face, tempting him towards the dance floor. Before he knew what he was doing, he was twirling with Wanda around and around, both of them laughing. It was a giddy dance of fun, and wether it lasted for minutes or hours they neither knew nor cared. Eventually they had to stop, dizzy, panting and out of breath. But every time they caught each other's eyes, they started giggling again.

They had finally calmed down and stopped laughing, until Wanda's stomach growled with hunger. They started giggling again.

"I guess I'm kind of hungry," she said.

"Well, you don't want to eat here. The foods always salty, and wet too. I keep on trying to dry it off with a fire, but I can never get it lit."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage it someday sweetie," said Wanda, trying not to laugh. "So where do we go?"

"Onto the next stage of the date!" said Cosmo. He held her hand and led her back to the submarine, saying their goodbyes to Mr Octopus as they went. Once they were back inside the submarine, Cosmo pushed the green button and they sped off once more. Wanda felt funny again, and floated in the middle of the sub, gazing at the walls. Once they reached land, Cosmo had to push her out of the hatch again, though it was less of a struggle than last time. When Wanda was clear of the mind-altering interior, she could see they weren't back at the Fairy World harbour. Instead, they were moored just offshore a deserted beach. Wanda looked up and saw the sky was dark, and there were thousands of stars scattered across it. The night was still warm, and they floated over the gentle waves to the beach.

A newspaper taxi appeared on the shore, waiting to take them away. Cosmo gestured for Wanda to get in, so she did. He slid in after her and they sped off.

"Where are we going, Cosmo?" she asked. It felt like it was all she was saying.

"The best restaurant I know! It's called 'Sky and Diamonds' and I'm friends with the owner, Lucy."

Wanda, still tired from their dancing, leant her head on Cosmo's shoulder. He felt a surge of excitement at this new closeness, and tried to order his shoulder to be as comfortable as possible. Soon the taxi pulled to a stop and Wanda lifted her head up to see what crazy place they were at now.

Cosmo (silently cursing the taxi for being so fast) helped Wanda to get out. He led her down to a boat on a river. Tangerine trees grew on both banks.

"This is the only way to get to 'Sky and Diamonds,'" he explained as he helped her to get into the boat. It seemed to move of its own accord and they drifted along. Cosmo tried to make his shoulder look comfortable again, but Wanda was too busy gazing with interest at her surroundings. She noticed that none of the journeys tonight seemed to be taking as long as they should, because the boat seemed to be slowing down already, and soon came to a stop.

Wanda started to climb out. Cosmo leapt up to help her, but he accidentally tripped her up and she fell face first into the riverbank. They both sighed. They knew his lucky streak of avoiding accidents was too good to last. Wanda sat up and poofed the mud off herself. She smiled encouragingly at Cosmo, who seemed a little crestfallen.

"It's okay Cosmo. I don't mind. I'm clean again, see?" He still looked a little dispirited, so Wanda floated over and gave him a big hug. He felt better immediately, and this time Wanda helped him out of the boat.

"This way," he said, leading her to the restaurant. It was like nowhere Wanda had ever seen before. All the tables were outside, spaced out on a green grassy lawn. It was softly lit by lanterns and candles that hung everywhere. Around the outside of the clearing, she could see cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over her head.

"Ah, hello Cosmo," said a voice behind them. Wanda dragged her eyes from the surroundings to look at the speaker. A tall fairy dressed in flowing robes floated up to them. When Wanda looked at her eyes, they reminded her of kaleidoscopes. Watching them made her feel like she was back in the yellow submarine, so she tore her eyes away.

"Hello Lucy!" said Cosmo cheerily.

"I see you've brought a special friend with you," she said.

"Yeah. Lucy, this is my friend Wanda. Wanda, this is Lucy. She owns this place."

"None of the guys with you tonight, Cosmo?" asked Lucy.

"Nope," said Cosmo, blushing. "It's just us."

"Ah, I see," said Lucy, winking at them. "Table five is free." She led them to a small table for two. "Now, what can I get for you kids?"

"What do you want, Cosmo?" asked Wanda.

"Spaghetti!" Cosmo shouted, bouncing up and down. "And then we'll have two marshmallow pies." Lucy floated away to get their orders.

Wanda looked at Cosmo. This date was so unlike anything Juandissimo would do with her. He always liked to go somewhere crowded so he could have hordes of female fairies adore him. But when she was on this date with Cosmo, it was like they were the only two fairies in the world. She smiled at him across the table, and he grinned back at her. She felt something for Cosmo she had never felt for Juandissimo; she could easily picture spending the rest of her life with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucy bringing their spaghetti. They had contests to see who could slurp theirs the fastest. Wanda had to pat Cosmo heavily on the back when he nearly choked on a piece because he was laughing so hard.

Their desserts came afterwards, delivered, oddly enough, by rocking horse people. They ate the sticky, gooey desserts, laughing at each other for how messy they were getting. Wanda had to thump Cosmo on the back again, but she didn't mind; she was getting used to having to look after him. She poofed them clean once they had finished.

"This is the most fun I've ever had," she sighed, completely content.

"It's not over yet," said Cosmo. "There's still one more thing I want to do."

He got up and pulled Wanda out of her seat as well, then floated over to Lucy.

"How much for dinner?" asked Cosmo.

"For you Cosmo? On your special night? It's on the house."

"What is?" he asked, confused.

"That means it's free," Wanda explained.

"Ohhh. Gee, thanks Lucy!" he called as they floated to the exit.

"Any time Cosmo! You kids behave yourselves now!"

Once they had gotten back to the taxi, Cosmo muttered some directions to the driver Wanda couldn't hear. He settled back in his seat as the taxi started to move.

"Where are we going now?" Wanda asked.

"You'll see when we get there," said Cosmo with a smile.

"This really is a magical mystery tour," she said teasingly. Cosmo smiled again, but remained silent.

They sat in a pleasant silence as the taxi sped along its secret route. After a while Wanda could sense they were back in the city part of Fairy World. When they eventually stopped, they both got out of the taxi and Cosmo put his hands over her eyes.

"I want it to be a surprise," he whispered, and led her slowly forwards. Wanda (hoping Cosmo wouldn't steer her into anything) sensed they were floating up a slope of some sort. When they reached the top, Cosmo turned Wanda around and let her open her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. Below her, the gentle lights of Fairy World winked cheerily at her, while the stars above gazed serenely down. At the height they were at, Wanda like she was suspended in space.

"Cosmo it's…it's beautiful," she whispered, and Cosmo grinned.

"I thought you'd like it. I haven't shown it to anyone else. It's my favourite place to come to be alone, or to think."

"To think?" Wanda repeated sceptically.

'Well, okay then, mostly just to pretend to think. I brought you here because it's pretty…and you're pretty…"

"Oh Cosmo," Wanda said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Cosmo blushed deeply, and felt a happy tingling. He lay back on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Sometimes I come here at night to count the stars." He sensed Wanda lie down next to him. After a pause, Cosmo asked, "How many stars are there, Wanda?"

"Trillions and squillions," she answered.

"Oh. I usually lose count after four." There was another pause.

"I name them as well, after my favourite things. See that one there? That's the Pudding star. That one is the Cheese star. I called that one the Monkey star. And you see that small one there, next to those three brighter stars? I called that one the Ringo star."

"Why'd you call it that?" asked Wanda.

"I dunno. It just sounded like a cool name." He looked at the stars glittering down on them.

"Wanda?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You see that really bright shining star just there?"

'Mmhh," she replied drowsily.

"I think I'll call that the Wanda star."

And before you could say 'Don't you think we should get home before our parents totally bust us', they had fallen asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Authors Note 2: This was easily my favourite chapter. Sigh. I've peaked too soon. Oh well, the next chapter isn't far away (what with already being written and all) if anybody would care to see where this story lurches to next.

P.S. Did I mention this was inspired by listening to The Beatles? No? Well, if you know anything about the band, you may have picked that up already. This may also be a good time to mention I don't own the rights to any of their songs. But if you know anything about the band, you may have picked that up already.


	2. I Feel Fine

Authors Note- I was seriously considering making the last chapter just a one shot, and leaving it at that. If I had any mercy no one would have to read the rest at all. But I kept on remembering the good bits I kind of do want people to read. So for better or worst, here is chapter 2.

Wanda was woken up the next morning by the sound of birds singing and a light shining in her eyes.

_Why didn't I close my curtains last night?_ she wondered as she began to slowly wake up. She thought back to last night and then woke up very quickly. Opening her eyes, she saw Cosmo lying next to her, one armed draped across her and a small peaceful smile on his sleeping face. Wanda sat up quickly and shook him roughly.

"Just five more minutes, Mama," he murmured, trying to roll over.

"Cosmo, wake up, we've got to get home!" Wanda cried, shaking him harder still.

"What?" he said blearily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"We were out here all night!" she said, sounding panicked. She felt stiff and sore from sleeping on the ground. "Oh, I am going to be in so much trouble," she said anxiously, distractedly running a hand through her hair.

"Wanda, I'm sorry…" Cosmo began to say.

"No time Cosmo, I've got to leave now! Oh, I hope Daddy's fallen asleep… Can you get home okay?" she suddenly asked him.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Good," she said, and, raising her wand, poofed away. Cosmo floated there, a little stunned and disappointed. He hadn't wanted the date to end like this, with Wanda suddenly leaving to possibly get into a lot of trouble. He sighed sadly; he was sure Wanda would hate him now. Suddenly he heard a poof next to him.

"Thanks for the date Cosmo, I had a great time," said Wanda hurriedly, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later!" and with that she was gone again.

Cosmo floated happily, a wide grin spreading over his face. He gently touched where Wanda had kissed him. She didn't hate him! It was a pity she had to go home so soon… With a start, Cosmo realised that home was where he should be too.

After poofing back to see Cosmo (she had felt bad about not saying goodbye), Wanda had returned to floating outside her house. She had tested her bedroom window to see if it was locked, and to her annoyance found that it was. She couldn't just poof in, because her father had protected their house against fairies being able to do that. Cursing her father's job (in which making enemies was an occupational hazard), she gingerly opened the front door. Peering round, she could see her father was asleep in an armchair, snoring lightly.

Quietly sighing with relief, she flew in, careful not to make a sound. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when a voice behind her said "What time do you call this?"

Closing her eyes and quickly running wild excuses through her head, Wanda prepared herself to face her father's onslaught. She opened her eyes, turned around and said perkily, "Good morning Daddy!"

Don't try that on me!" Big Daddy growled. "It's five o'clock in the morning. Care to explain yourself?"

"I went for an early morning run," she said (even though fairies can fly, running was great exercise).

"In your dress?" he said, not fooled for a second. "And why is there grass in your hair."

"Uhmm, gardening?" she supplied hopelessly. She couldn't believe she'd said that. Had some of Cosmo's stupidity rubbed off on her during the night?

"Wanda, that's the worst excuse I've ever heard. But I thank you for it."

"You do?' she said, puzzled.

"Yes. I've got a new sledgehammer I've been meaning to try out on someone's kneecaps, and now I have the perfect candidate." Poofing up the brutal object mentioned, with a look of determination in his eyes, Big Daddy headed to the door.

"No, Daddy, please!" cried Wanda, placing a restraining hand on his arm. "I had the best time of my life with Cosmo last night."

Big Daddy's eyes widened with alarm, then narrowed with anger. Tightening his grip on the sledgehammer as though it was the neck of a certain green-haired fairy, he headed out the door.

"Daddy, wait!" said Wanda desperately, placing herself in his path. "What I meant is that Cosmo and I are just friends, and we had fun last night.

Big Daddy narrowed his eyes even more, clearly not believing two teenagers could just 'have fun'. Or else believing it, and not liking what 'fun' could mean.

"Are you sure?" he asked Wanda, still gripping his weapon tightly.

"Yes," she said firmly, returning her fathers steady gaze.

"And he didn't try anything?" he asked, still suspicious.

"No," Wanda replied, starting to feel angry. "He was very nice and caring and we had innocent fun."

"Then why are you home so late?" he asked.

"Having innocent fun is tiring, Daddy. We fell asleep before we could come home."

Big Daddy sighed, finally loosening his grip on the sledgehammer. "All right missy, I believe you."

Wanda grinned and hugged her father, kissing him on the cheek.

"Now get to bed and get a few more hours sleep, before I change my mind. I still want to test this thing out, you know." After his daughter had disappeared up the stairs to her bedroom, Big Daddy chuckled softly to himself. He would never let his daughters know, but on every single date they went on, he had his best men follow them. He liked to grill Wanda and Blonda to see how honest they were, plus a little bit of fear to stop them doing something stupid.

Big Daddy settled back in the armchair. All night he'd had his lackeys report back to him, and he thought over what they'd told him. He would never like Wanda's current boyfriend (because no-one would ever be good enough for his girls), but he liked this fairy's behaviour a lot more than the sexy Spanish one's.

Later that morning, Cosmo was at his friends' garage, telling them about the date in excruciating detail. He constantly interrupted his narrative to explain how beautiful Wanda looked, how pretty she had been, and how nice she was.

His friends didn't interrupt, partly because they were interested in his story, but mostly because they didn't want to prolong it.

When Cosmo had finally finished, Pall asked "So Wanda really enjoyed herself then."

"Yep! She's happy as can be, you know she said so." He lay back on the couch, folding his arms behind his head. "I'm in love with her and I feel fine."

"Whoa, you love her?" said Giorge.

"Yep," said Cosmo dreamily.

"After one date?" said Jon.

"Yep," Cosmo said again.

"So where is she?" asked Pall.

"She's at home," he answered. Then he sat bolt upright. "Oh my gosh, she said she was going to be in trouble! What if her dad kills her?"

"Cosmo, Wanda's dad won't kill her," said Pall exasperatedly.

"You're right," said Cosmo, still sounding panicked. "He'll probably kill me!" He curled up in a ball and sucked his thumb. The others rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you should just go and see Wanda," suggested Jon.

"And make it easier for her dad? No way!" argued Cosmo. He sucked his thumb a bit more. "But I want to see her." He sucked his thumb again. "But I don't want to die!" He began to cry.

"Cosmo, why don't you just wait for school tomorrow? You can see her then," said Jon.

Cosmo stopped crying. "Oh yeah!"

"Come on Cosmo, you can help us jam," said Pall, tossing him some drumsticks.

"Okay!" said Cosmo happily. He loved hitting drums, he loved his friends, and tomorrow he would see his biggest love of all; Wanda.

Wanda left her house at ten o'clock that morning, feeling refreshed after sleeping a few more hours in her soft, comfortable bed. After a quick breakfast, she set out with determination to find Juandissimo. She was resolved to break up with him. Sure he was sexy, but Cosmo was the man for her. She poofed up outside the house he was staying at, knocking at the door, but no one was home.

She frowned, thinking. Where would Juandissimo be on a sunny Sunday morning? In other words, where would lots of pretty girls be on a sunny Sunday morning?

_The park!_ she thought with a flash of inspiration. _He'll be at the park!_ She poofed there, appearing out of habit next to the bench where she and Juandissimo frequently met.

He was sitting on it, talking to two pretty, giggling, flirting fairies. Wanda couldn't tell if he was flirting back, because as soon as he saw her Juandissimo flew over, the two girls forgotten.

"Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you," he said, kissing her hand. The two fairies on the bench flew off in a huff, shooting jealous looks back at Wanda.

"Huh?" she said, looking bemusedly at Juandissimo. "Look, we need to talk."

"One thing I can say girl, love you all the time," he replied.

"Juandissimo, will you shut up?" said Wanda, pulling her hand away. "And you should work on your English. It's getting worse."

"Sorry," he said. "I do not know what came over me. And I do not need any language, other than the language of love."

Wanda rolled her eyes as his shirt ripped off. Also, the things he had said made her feel a little uncomfortable, considering what she was about to do. He couldn't have meant them, could he?

"So, can we talk now?" she asked.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I will talk about anything with you! So long as it is not about you wishing to break up with me. If that were the case, I would fall into an endless despair caused by the shattering of my heart and soul into a thousand irreparable pieces, leaving me a hollow shell of my former self so that eventually I would wither away to nothing." He wiped a small tear away at the thought. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Er…" said Wanda, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Did I say talk? I meant…not talk! We should just sit here…not talking," she finished lamely.

"Oh, I see," said Juandissimo with a twinkle in his eye. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Inwardly Wanda sighed. This was exactly the opposite of what she had wanted, or even expected, to happen.

When they had pulled apart, Juandissimo sat them down on the bench and wrapped his arms around Wanda. She felt even more uncomfortable, almost as if she was betraying Cosmo.

"It would also crush my soul if I thought you had feelings for any fairy except me."

_What a hypocrite!_ thought Wanda, remembering the two fairies he'd been chatting up just minutes before.

"I think, perhaps, I would do something desperate," he continued. "Not something desperate enough so as to hurt my beautiful body." He ripped his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest, which he viewed proudly before poofing a shirt back on. "But it would not be nice for the other fairy."

Wanda gave a nervous laugh that soon died. "Yeah…"

How was she going to get out of this one?


	3. Yesterday

Disclaimer-Look into my eyes, look into my eyes, not around the eyes, not around the eyes clicks fingers, you're under. I do, I repeat, do own FOP and The Beatles. Send all royalties and profits to me. 3 2 1…You're back in the room.

Authors Note- This is my least favourite bit of writing of anything I've ever written ever. Good thing it's so short! Thankyou to you reviewers, by the way. Even thought it's more than this story deserves, it's still nice to know someone likes it.

Cosmo was floating in a corridor at school, excitedly waiting for a chance to see Wanda. He had gotten up extra early that morning just to make sure he looked as good as he could possibly manage. He had almost been too excited to eat breakfast. As soon as his last class had ended, he'd flown to this corridor which he knew she flew down. His friends had been past a few minutes ago, grinning and winking knowingly. Pall had been eating a cheese sandwich and Cosmo had flown after them, drooling. After they had returned him back to his post they had given him the sandwich just to be safe.

Cosmo had just finished eating it when he heard the babble of a group of fairies coming closer to him. He quickly looked towards them, and his heart leapt when he saw Wanda at the front. He was about to wave to her when he saw something that made his heart drop rapidly and his grin vanish. Floating next to her (very closely next to her) was Juandissimo, his arm around her waist. Cosmo looked desperately at Wanda for an explanation. Surely this was some kind of mistake? But Wanda wouldn't meet his eyes; she was too busy staring at the floor. The group was coming closer; some of them were pointing at Cosmo because of the way he was staring. He didn't even notice. All he could see was Wanda being held by Juandissimo. As the group passed she flicked her eyes up to Cosmo's face, but then she was gone, turning a corner and leaving Cosmo quite alone.

He stood frozen. That couldn't have just happened. How could Wanda have just ignored him after the special time they'd had? Even worse, she had ignored him whilst in the arms of Juandissimo. He felt a pain he'd never felt before. It wasn't like when he flew into stuff, or hurt himself by doing something stupid. It was a pain he felt inside, and no band-aid in Fairy World could fix it. Cosmo was heart-broken.

Cosmo saw Wanda once more that day, after school. She was by herself and Cosmo thought that maybe she would talk to him now, and explain about before.

He flew towards her, opening his mouth to speak, but Wanda stopped him.

"No Cosmo, not here, I can't, I…I have to go," she said before she quickly poofed away.

Cosmo felt more crushed than before. Plus he was confused; he had seen something in her eyes that looked like fear. Wanda couldn't be afraid of him, could she? It didn't make any sense and he couldn't figure it out. What he could figure out was that Wanda didn't want to talk to him, or even see him. His eyes started to fill with tears and his lower lip began to tremble.

"Cosmo, what's wrong?" asked a concerned voice behind him.

"Nothing," he mumbled miserably, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He turned around to face Pall, Jon and Giorge.

"Cosmo, we don't believe that for a second," said Jon.

"C'mon Cosmo," said Pall, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come back to the Shed and tell us all about it."

Without a chance for Cosmo to protest they poofed there, and Cosmo threw himself miserably on the couch, fighting back tears.

"Why are you so upset, Cosmo?" asked Giorge

"Wanda," said Cosmo emotionally. "She completely ignored me today at school."

"But what about the other day? She seemed to really like you then."

"The other day," sighed Cosmo sadly. "All my troubles seemed so far away."

"Did you talk to her at all?" asked Pall.

"I tried to, but she just disappeared."

"Why?" questioned Pall.

"Why she had to go? I don't know. She wouldn't say."

"No, I mean why did she ignore you?" said Pall.

"I don't know," he said sadly. He put his head in his hands and turned his face to the wall. "I can't hide my love away!" he wailed.

"We know Cosmo," said Jon gently. "Maybe we should give you some time alone…"

"No!" shouted Cosmo in distress. "I do appreciate you being round! I need you guys!"

"We'll help Cosmo, don't worry," reassured Giorge. "Maybe you should just try and forget about her."

"But I don't want to leave her now," sniffed Cosmo. "You know I believe…"

"And how!" interrupted Giorge. "But why would she ignore you Cosmo?"

"She probably has a good reason," said Pall half-heartedly.

"Tell us what exactly happened," said Jon.

"I had just finished Pall's sandwich," said Cosmo, remembering back. "When she came around the corner with her boyfriend…"

"Wait, she has a _boyfriend_?" aid Pall incredulously. "And she still went out with you?"

"Well yeah," admitted Cosmo. "But Wanda's not like that."

"You might want to believe that," said Pall, "but the evidence says she is"

"We met her too Cosmo. We liked her as well. I guess she had us all fooled," said Giorge.

Cosmo couldn't believe that about Wanda. He'd had fun with her, he liked her, she was special… But if she really liked him, why was she still with Juandissimo? He got off the couch and flew over to the door.

"Cosmo, where are you going?" asked Jon, unsure of what Cosmo might do in his depressed state.

"Away," he answered vaguely, and left the three friends looking worriedly at each other.


	4. The Fool On The Hill

Authors Note- This chapter though, I really quite like. I hope you're all paying attention for Beatles quotes I've scattered through this story! There are some great ones in this chapter.

Wanda felt horrible for that way she had treated Cosmo. The hurt she saw in his eyes almost broke her eyes, but she couldn't say anything to him in case Juandissimo became suspicious. She needed to talk to him now though; to explain that she hadn't meant to hurt him. But she didn't want to put him in danger, so that's why she was hovering outside the Shed door, knocking nervously. She was right to expect Cosmo's friends would not greet her warmly, because when Jon opened the door he slammed it shut in her face.

She sighed and entered anyway. She had to get them to listen to her, and she took courage from the fact that they weren't physically throwing her out.

"Oh look lads," said Giorge darkly. "It's the two-timing witch."

"You've got some nerve, turning up here and walking straight in. Cosmo's our mate and you hurt him," added Pall with contempt.

"But you probably love that, don't you?" accused Jon angrily. "He thought you really liked him."

"We thought you really liked him," added Giorge, glaring at her.

"I do like Cosmo!" Wanda defended. "I didn't want to hurt him, but I had no choice!"

"You always have a choice!" said Pall angrily.

"Not this time!" said Wanda, starting to get angry herself. "My boyfriend…"

"Oh, your _boyfriend_," interrupted Giorge mockingly. "Just how many boyfriends do you have?"

"Shut up!" Wanda screamed, losing her temper. "Let me finish! I was afraid that my boyfriend would hurt Cosmo out of jealousy if I talked to him!"

There was an awkward silence before they muttered apologies at her.

"I need you to tell Cosmo what happened and that I'm sorry."

"Well, we would Wanda, but…"

"But you don't believe me? What do I have to do to convince you guys…"

"No, Wanda, it's not that we don't believe you," interrupted Jon quickly. "It's because, well, we don't know where Cosmo is."

"What?" gasped Wanda.

"Nobody's seen him for a few days, and we don't know where he is. We've looked everywhere, and his mother's frantic."

"We're afraid he's done something stupid. And being Cosmo, it's more than likely."

Wanda was shocked. Cosmo wouldn't hurt himself, would he? She didn't think he had the attention span to be upset for this long. Where would Cosmo go to be alone and to think? 'Well, pretend to think,' Cosmo's voice echoed in her head.

"I know where he is!" Wanda gasped, and she poofed out the shed before the others had a chance to ask her what she meant.

She reappeared at the base of the hill, not wanting to startle him if she was right. She saw a green haired fairy sitting at the top and sighed with relief. Her hunch had been right.

"Do you know him?" asked a voice behind her. Wanda jumped and spun around, coming face-to-face with an old fairy floating on front of her.

"Yeah, I do," she said.

"Two days he's been sitting there now," continued the fairy. "Day after day, alone on the hill. The man with the foolish grin, I call him. Not that he's been grinning much these past few days. Nobody seems to know him, they can see that he's just a fool. He's a real nowhere man you might say. Sitting in his nowhere land…" The old fairy trailed off.

"Right," said Wanda, starting to feel a little creeped out by this strange fairy. "Uhm, I'd better go and see him," she said, turning and floating up the hill. When she glanced back at the stranger he was gone, but because they were fairies, this didn't really have the spooky effect it might have.

Wanda was soon near Cosmo, and stopped just behind him. "Cosmo?" she said hesitantly. He didn't respond. Wanda noticed then how bad he looked. His clothes were dirty and loose, his hair was droopy, he looked very pale, and he was shivering slightly.

"Oh Cosmo, are you okay?" she asked, extremely worried for him.

"What do you care?" he said coldly. He didn't want to be so mean to Wanda. He wanted to leap up and hug her and hear her say everything would be okay. But not even he could just forget how she had ignored him in favour of Juandissimo.

She flew around until she was floating in front of him. "Cosmo, please go home," she said. "You can't stay out here, you'll get sick

"No I won't," he said stubbornly, still shivering.

Wanda sighed and poofed him up a blanket, wrapping it around him.

Cosmo wanted to throw it off; he didn't want her help or pity. But it did feel nice and warm, and so comforting…Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then he felt nothing at all.

"Juandissimo, what did you do?" screeched Wanda, bending over Cosmo to check if he was okay.

"I…I thought he was troubling you," he stammered. He hadn't meant to hit the idiot so hard.

"What did you hit him with?" she asked, looking at his hands. "A paperback and a _gumboot_?"

"They were the first things I thought of," he explained weakly.

"Hello," said Cosmo, opening his eyes and grinning stupidly. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" asked Wanda anxiously, before glaring at Juandissimo.

"Uhm, I might," said Cosmo cheerily. "Are you…Michelle?"

"No Cosmo, I'm…"

"No no, don't tell me! I'll remember!" he shouted. "Eleanor? No, that's not right. Lucy? No. Madonna? Jude? Molly!"

"Cosmo, I'm Wanda, remember?" she said, helping him sit up.

"Semolina pilchard!" Cosmo yelled, pointing at Juandissimo in horror.

"I'm taking him to the hospital. Juandissimo opened his mouth to protest, but Wanda said angrily, "He needs help!"

Cosmo took advantage of her distracted state to grab her wand. "Look Wanda!" he cried gleefully, galumphing around. "I am the walrus!"

"No you're not," she said, grabbing the wand and changing him back.

"Awww," said Cosmo. Then he saw Juandissimo and screamed. "Elementary penguin!"

"Come on Cosmo," said Wanda, holding his hand and trying to calm him down. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Okay," said Cosmo happily, forgetting his fear. "I like you. You're nice."

Wanda sighed and, raising her wand, poofed them both to Fairy Hospital.

"Excuse me," she said to the receptionist. "My friend here needs to see a doctor immediately."

"What's the problem?" asked the receptionist, sounding bored.

"He doesn't remember anything, and he's not saying anything that makes sense," she explained. _Oh great, I just described Cosmo when he's normal_.

"Look Wanda, I'm sitting on a cornflake!" Cosmo shouted happily, floating in the middle of the room.

"I see what you mean," said the receptionist, sounding a little more entertained. "Go right through. You'll be seeing Dr Stripp Studwell."

Wanda steered Cosmo through a door into a room with an extremely handsome doctor in it. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Look Wanda," called Cosmo floating in front of a mirror, enraptured. "I am he and he is me!" He waved his hands around the room. "And we are all together!"

"I see," said Dr Stripp Studwell. "And how did this happen?"

"He got hit over the head," explained Wanda as Cosmo drifted dreamily around the room.

"Hmmm, he doesn't look very good, does he?" said the doctor, eying Cosmo's tatty clothes and pale face.

"He's been sitting outside on a hill for the past two days," said Wanda with a touch of annoyance. She didn't think Cosmo looked _that_ bad.

"I think he has concussion," said the doctor. "Plus there's a good chance he'll have caught a cold from sitting outside for so long. Perhaps even exposure. Probably pneumonia.

As if to confirm this, Cosmo suddenly sneezed loudly, which sounded to Wanda like 'goo goo g'joob', but she was sure she had imagined that.

"Ah yes, I was right," said Dr Studwell with satisfaction. "Just take him home, put him to bed, and make sure he stays there. He'll be fine in a few days, and his concussion will pass. Now if you'll excuse me," he continued, poofing up a set of golf clubs, "I have some work to do."

Wanda guided the sniffling, rambling Cosmo out of the hospital. She could have done without his memories returning. It was nice to be with him, and even to be needed by him. She poofed up another blanket and wrapped it around him firmly.

"Come on Cosmo, time to go home," she said, taking his hand.

"Okay Wanda," he said happily. "You're so nice. I really like you."

"I hope you'll still think that in a few days Cosmo," she said. "I really do."


	5. We Can Work It OUt

Jon, Pall and Giorge visited Cosmo a few days later; now they knew the full story, they had a little match-making to do.

Mama Cosma grudgingly let them in. She definitely disapproved if Cosmo's friends. His life had been a lot simpler with out them in it; them and that Wanda girl.

Ignoring the glares from Mama Cosma the guys entered Cosmo's room. He was lying in bed and looked less pale. He wasn't saying weird stuff either, which relieved them greatly. Cosmo was pretty much back to normal

"Oh, hey guys," said Cosmo, waving cheerily.

"Hi Cosmo," they replied. Jon and Giorge looked at Pall, urging him to be the one to speak. Scowling at the other two, he moved forward.

"Cosmo, we came because we wanted to talk to you about Wanda…"

"Oh," said Cosmo, frowning. "Do you know she came to see me at the hill? And apparently she's the one who took me to hospital as well. She said she cared about me…" Cosmo trailed off. It still hurt to think about Wanda too much.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," said Pall. "You think you've lost your love, well we saw her yesterday. It's you she's thinking of, and she told us what to say. She says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad."

"Could you say that last bit again?" asked Cosmo, sitting up in bed a little.

"She loves you," repeated Pall.

"Yeah?" said Cosmo hopefully.

"Yeah!" supported Jon.

"Yeah!" added Giorge.

Cosmo lay back, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "But wait," said Cosmo, his slow mind starting to think things over. "What about that whole Juandissimo and ignoring me thing?"

Pall, Jon and Giorge explained it to him slowly, going back over things until he understood.

"I have to see her!" exclaimed Cosmo as he scrambled to get out of bed. Jon pushed him back.

"Cosmo, you're not well enough yet. We'll tell her for you."

"Okay," said Cosmo, getting back under the covers. "Give her this message from me…"

Giorge, Pall and Jon caught up with Wanda in the park, floating near a bench.

"Wanda, we saw him," said Giorge as they flew up to her.

"And? What did he say? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down Wanda," said Pall. "He said you hurt him so, he almost lost his mind. But know he says he knows you're not the hurting kind. He says he loves you, and you know you should be glad."

"Why are you speaking in rhyme?" asked Wanda, momentarily distracted.

"Sorry, I cant help it," explained Pall.

"So he forgives me? He understands? And he loves me?" she said breathlessly. The three friends nodded their heads, and Wanda squealed happily. "I have to see him!" she cried, and she raised her wand to poof to his house.

"But Wanda, Mama Cosma hates you! Especially now!" said Jon.

"She blames you for making Cosmo run away and getting sick," explained Giorge.

"I guess it is my fault," said Wanda guiltily.

"Cosmo doesn't think so," said Pall. "And Mama Cosma should be thanking you for finding him and taking him to the hospital. You were the only one who knew where he was."

"Yeah, I was," said Wanda, cheering up.

"So are you still going to see him?" asked Jon.

"You bet!"

"But what about Mama Cosma?" argued Giorge.

"That's what these are for," said Wanda with a grin, pointing to her wings. Before they could stop her, she waved her wand and was gone.

Cosmo was lying in his bed, humming to himself and thinking happy things. Things like Wanda loving him, and every time he thought that, he gave a pleasant excited little shiver.

His thoughts were interrupted by something tapping at his window. He looked up, hoping it was a pretty bird or something interesting like that. Instead it was something even better; Wanda was tapping at his window, trying to get his attention to let her in.

"Wanda!" he squealed, leaping out of bed and throwing open his window

"Hello Cosmo," she said as he hugged her tightly, pulling her into the room.

"I'm sorry I was mad, Wanda," he said, still holding her in a tight grip.

"I'm sorry I made you mad, and I'm sorry I ignored you," she apologised, trying to loosen his hold.

"That's okay," he said, finally letting her go.

"Cosmo, you should be in bed," she scolded, leading him to his bed and pulling the blankets over him.

"Thanks Wanda," he said, meekly grinning at her. She sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing the covers so she'd have something to do with her hands.

"Uhm, Cosmo…" she began to say nervously. She had figured out what she wanted to say, but the words seemed to get stuck in her throat. "I, uhm, was just wondering…" Why was she so nervous about this? It was just Cosmo, she talked to him easily enough. So why was the thought of asking him this giving her butterflies? "I just wanted to ask…"

"What, Wanda?" asked Cosmo curiously.

"Iwonderingifcomedanceme," she blurted out, then having to restrain herself from smacking her self in the head.

"You what?" asked Cosmo. He hadn't understood a word she'd said.

"I was…I was wondering if you'd like to come to the graduation dance with me?"

"Yes!" answered Cosmo enthusiastically, but then he paused. "Won't Juandissimo be mad?"

"Not if he doesn't know," said Wanda slyly. "I just have to put him in front of a mirror and surround him with beautiful girls and he'll be busy all night."

For a few seconds Cosmo felt sorry for Wanda. She was stuck with a boyfriend who was more in love with himself than her; he knew she deserved better. But his pity was soon replaced with excitement. He couldn't wait to spend more time with Wanda, doing real couple stuff.

"So will we be girlfriend and boyfriend after that?" he asked hopefully.

Wanda sighed; she didn't want to crush his spirit, but she didn't want to give him false hope either.

"Not until I break up with Juandissimo sweetie," said Wanda, stroking his cheek gently.

"Well when will that be?" he asked impatiently. He felt jealous of Juandissimo; he had Wanda and he didn't even appreciate her. Cosmo didn't want to share Wanda; he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"I don't know," she answered. "I want it to be right now, but I have to do it at the right time so I don't hurt him and he doesn't hurt you."

"I suppose so," said Cosmo sulkily.

"Come on Cosmo, don't be like that," said Wanda, trying to cheer him up. "Just think about the dance. I'll be spending the whole time with you. It's only four weeks away, after the exams."

"Yeah!" said Cosmo, his spirit lifting. Then it sunk again. "After the exams."

"Yeah, well they're not exactly a walk in the park for me either," said Wanda. "Don't worry Cosmo. They have to pass you eventually. Maybe this is your year."

"I hope so!" said Cosmo. "So many other great things have happened. Like getting really good friends, and meeting you…"

"That's exactly right Cosmo," said Wanda. She was about to say something else when they heard Mama Cosma calling from the stairs. Wanda quickly leapt off Cosmo's bed. "Good bye, not-quite-boyfriend Cosmo," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, not-quite-girlfriend Wanda."


	6. Hello Goodbye

Authors Note- Sorry this was so late, but I didn't have it typed up. I want to get this story finished quickly so I can publish another one I wasn't planning to for some time. I'll probably change my mind anyway and not post it until later, but right now my aim is to get it up ASAP.

Cosmo, was, for once, floating in the library. He was looking for a book (hopefully one with pictures) for some homework he had to do to catch up on the school he'd missed. Plus, he might 'accidentally' see Wanda there and get to talk to her. He was sure Juandissimo didn't come to the library, so they would be safe. Peering through a gap in one of the shelves, his heart leapt when he saw Wanda sitting at one of the tables. She looked like she was studying, but Cosmo didn't think she'd mind the interruption. He knew he wouldn't if he was surrounded by as many books as she was. He moved forward to float over to her, but something he saw made him freeze. She wasn't sitting alone; next to her, holding and stroking her hand, was Jon. Cosmo's mouth dropped open in shock. He rubbed his eyes, just to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. But the sight of Jon and Wanda stayed firmly real.

Cosmo gasped silently as he saw Wanda practically throwing herself at Jon, wrapping her arms around his neck. What was worse was that Jon wrapped his arms around her in return. Cosmo sunk to the floor, his mouth still open. How could they do this to him? Why would Wanda keep on pretending she liked him? How many other guys was she involved with? Turning around, Cosmo saw them get up to leave, Wanda gathering her books. With a determined scowl, Cosmo decided to follow them. He would get to the bottom of this.

---

Cosmo had been sitting under a bush outside the Shed for what seemed like hours. He had followed Jon and Wanda back to her house where they had stayed for a few minutes before leaving again for the Shed. It had taken all of Cosmo's limited will-power to stay under the bush and not go floating after a passing butterfly or something. Plus sitting in that bush was uncomfortable. A stick kept poking into his back and leaves kept on tickling his nose. He was about to give up and go home when he heard the door open. Peering through a gap in the foliage he could see Wanda, holding a pile of books.

"Thanks so much," said Wanda to Jon, who Cosmo couldn't see.

"No problem," he replied. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," Wanda agreed, laughing. "It's never been that much fun before."

Cosmo gritted his teeth in anger; he didn't like the sound of this at all.

"So, same time tomorrow?" Wanda asked hopefully.

"Sorry Wanda, I can't," apologised Jon. "I'm busy. But I'm sure Pall can. He's really good at it."

Cosmo gritted his teeth even more, feeling his hurt and anger increasing with each passing second. But then he told himself to calm down. Maybe he was wrong, as usual. Maybe it was something entirely different.

"Oh, okay," said Wanda, turning away. "Oh, and Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't mention this to Cosmo. It might hurt his feelings, and he wouldn't understand anyway."

Cosmo felt the bottom fall out of his stomach as he watched Wanda poof home and Jon close the door. Would Wanda really betray him like this? Would his friends really betray him like this?

_Maybe Mama is right _thought Cosmo as he struggled out of the bushes. _Maybe I shouldn't get mixed up with girls. They're nothing but trouble. And my friends aren't any better._ As much as Cosmo tried to convince himself of this and as angry as he felt, he still couldn't live with the idea of never seeing Wanda again. And he really did like his friends; the best friends he'd ever had.

Dejectedly he made his way home, an internal conflict waging.

---

Wanda was indeed sitting at the library with Jon. She had been doing some studying and revision when Jon had seen her and joined her at the table.

"How's it going?" he asked conversationally.

"Not so well," she answered with a sigh. "I've got all this stuff I have to do and it's really hard and some of it I don't understand and there's not long until the exams and I just know I'm going to fail…"

"Hey, Wanda, you're not going to fail," said Jon, holding her hand reassuringly. "I bet you do understand it, you're just a little stressed…"

Wanda nodded, then without really realising what she was doing, threw her arms around Jon and sobbed into his shoulder. "It's all this studying…and not…not being able to break up with Juandissimo…and I like Cosmo so much…"

Jon patted her awkwardly on the back. He wasn't really comfortable with having one of his best friend's girlfriend throwing herself at him, even if it was just for comfort.

Almost as if she had realised what she had done, Wanda pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and smiling with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Jon," she sniffed, taking the tissue he offered her.

"That's okay," he said, smiling at her. "And if you're really worried about the exams, the guys and I can help you study. Between the three of us somebody will be taking the subjects and can study with you."

"Really?" she said, smiling widely.

"Sure," he replied. "In fact if you want, I can help you study right now. Just not here." He eyed the library with disdain. "It's not cool. How about we go to the Shed? It's peaceful enough there."

"Okay," agreed Wanda happily. She gathered up her books and followed Jon outside. "But before we go there, can we stop at my house first? There's some books I want to get."

"More books?" said Jon, eyeing the already large amount. Wanda grinned and shrugged. They soon arrived at Wanda's house and they floated inside.

"Just wait here for a moment Jon," she told him. "I'll be right back." She flew up the stairs, and while Jon waited for her, Blonda appeared.

"Hi," she said, batting her eyes at him. "I'm Blonda."

"Hi," said Jon. "I'm Jon. I'm just waiting for Wanda."

_How many boyfriends does she have_? thought Blonda, but she kept smiling.

"So," said Jon, trying to make conversation. "What do you want to be?"

"Baby, can't you see? I want to be famous, a star on the screen." Blonda ran a finger down his tie. "But you can do something in between…"

"Ah, Wanda, there you are!" said Jon, a little too enthusiastically. Blonda crossed her arms and pouted. Just like Wanda to ruin her fun.

"Ready to go Jon? Or are you busy talking to Blonda?" she said with a cheeky smile.

"No, that's fine, we can go!" said Jon, escorting Wanda outside.

"Bye Jon," said Blonda, winking at him as she closed the door.

"I hope Blonda didn't bother you too much," said Wanda apologetically.

"No, she was very…friendly," said Jon awkwardly.

"Yep, that's Blonda," said Wanda with a laugh. "Now we have some studying to do."

Authors Note 2-Ah yes, the old 'mistaken situation' plot devise. Could that chapter have been any tackier? I can't believe I wrote that. I can't believe you read it! What are you still doing here? Go on, get out of here and read something decent. Do something to progress humanity, like inventing a cure for shame.


	7. Don't Let Me Down

Authors Note-I absolutely love this chapter. This is the reason I wrote everything else and didn't just make it a oneshot.

A few weeks later, and the graduation dance was in full swing, and everyone was having fun. Everyone except for one pink haired fairy in a yellow taffeta dress. Wanda floated miserably in one corner, wondering where her date was.

Jon, Pall and Giorge noticed, and floated over to her.

"Wanda, what's wrong? Where's Cosmo?" asked Pall.

"I don't know," she answered miserably. "He never showed up."

"That's not like Cosmo. He wouldn't do something like that," said Jon.

"Looks like he has though," said Wanda sadly.

"There's got to be a good reason. Don't worry Wanda, we'll find him for you," Giorge assured her. "Come on, lads!" The three friends left the crowded gymnasium.

Juandissimo floated over to Wanda.

"Who were those three?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just some friends of a friend," she answered. She desperately hoped they'd find Cosmo.

"Wanda, you seem upset. Perhaps if you danced with me it would make you feel better?"

"No, I don't think so," she answered. "How about you dance with those girls instead? They look kind of lonely."

"Ah, if it will make you happy Wanda, I suppose I can," he sighed. Wanda gave a wry smile when she saw Juandissimo was able to make the sacrifice of dancing with someone else very easily. They seemed very happy with arrangement too. Now would be perfect for a chance to be with Cosmo. Wanda sighed sadly. That was, if Cosmo ever came…

Jon, Pall and Giorge had reasoned that Cosmo would be at his house, and they were absolutely right. He was sitting in his room feeling angry and sad, with a good pinch of sulkiness thrown in. He doubted if Wanda would even notice that he wasn't at the dance. She probably had heaps of guys paying attention to her, like her boyfriend (who she had never managed to break up with, he reminded himself angrily) and those three 'friends' of his.

Someone knocked on his door, making him jump.

"Cosmo, those friends of yours are here to see you," called Mama Cosma.

"I don't care!" shouted Cosmo. There was a slight scuffle outside his room, as if someone was trying to get past Cosma to his door.

"Cosmo, we're not leaving until you let us in," yelled Jon's voice.

"Then you'll be here forever," Cosmo retorted.

"Cosmo, you do realise your door isn't locked, and we can come in anyway," said Pall.

There was a pause from inside Cosmo's room.

"No," he answered eventually, sounding sulkier than ever.

Silently thanking their friend's stupidity, they entered the room to confront Cosmo.

"Why are you sulking in here when there's a beautiful fairy waiting at the dance for you," asked Giorge bluntly.

"What? Which beautiful fairy?" asked Cosmo, mystified.

"Wanda, you idiot! She's been waiting all night, and she's pretty upset you haven't shown."

"Oh _Wanda_," said Cosmo with disgust, narrowing his eyes. "Why don't one of _you_ cheer her up. She seems to like _you_."

Jon, Pall and Giorge looked at each other to see if one of them knew what he was talking about. Apparently none of them did.

"Cosmo, what are you talking about?" asked Pall.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean!" Cosmo snapped. "I'm the stupid one here, not you!"

"O-kay," said Giorge slowly. "But if we were the stupid ones, how would you explain it to us?"

Cosmo glared at them. He couldn't figure out if they were making fun of him or not. He turned to confront Jon. "I saw you in the library with Wanda. You seemed _very_ friendly. Then I followed you back to the Shed." He turned to the others. "They were in there for hours. When they came out, I overheard them. 'Don't tell Cosmo,' she said. 'He wouldn't understand. It might hurt his feelings.' Well Wanda was wrong _and_ right. I _did_ understand and it _did_ hurt my feelings that she was cheating on me with my best friends!"

Jon, Pall and Giorge glanced at each other. They were starting to understand a lot of things. Cosmo wasn't finished though; he seemed to be getting angrier. "And that's not the worst of it. Jon said he couldn't do it the next day, so Pall would. Did you take it in turns or something? I thought you guys were my friends.!" After he finished his rant, Cosmo burst into tears.

"Cosmo, you idiotic green-haired moron!" said Giorge exasperatedly. "Is that what you think we were doing?"

Cosmo nodded, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Why were they insulting him? Shouldn't they be begging his forgiveness?

Pall began to chuckle. "No wonder you didn't go to the dance tonight Cosmo. You must have thought she had guys lined up all over Fairy World!"

Jon flew over to Cosmo, looking him in the eyes. "Cosmo, we were helping Wanda study for her exams. She was really stressed about them, and the guys and I were doing her subjects, so we could help her."

Cosmo's mind ground at maximum speed to process this new information. They were helping her study? Not…

"She didn't want you to know because she thought you _feelings might be hurt_ if you knew she had to ask someone else to help her. She knew you _wouldn't understand_ the stuff she was studying."

Cosmo sniffed and wiped his eyes again. Even to him it made sense. "But what about that day in the library when she hugged you?" he asked Jon.

"Wanda was really upset. She was upset she couldn't break up with Juandissimo, plus she had a heap of schoolwork to do. I was just a shoulder for her to cry on. I could tell she'd prefer it was you."

"In fact," added Giorge, "at almost every one of our study sessions, Wanda talked about you. About how much she loved talking to you, how much fun you were, how kind you were, how great you were, how you weren't like anyone else… It got kind of sickening after a while."

"So…so she really does like me?" Cosmo asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Cosmo, she _loves_ you."

Cosmo grinned. The anger and sadness he had felt were all but forgotten. But soon he stopped smiling and a panicked look crossed his face. "Guys, you've got to get me to that dance!"

Wanda sat outside in the warm night air in the rose garden that had been poofed up specially for that evening. All night it had been filled with couples, but now they were all inside for the last dance. The group of girls had kept Juandissimo distracted for the entire evening, but it hadn't really mattered. Jon, Pall and Giorge hadn't come back, so either they hadn't been able to find Cosmo, or he hadn't wanted to come. She sighed sadly. She would never find another fairy like Cosmo. She knew this wasn't some silly teenage crush. This was true love. How could she be happy with anything else after that? Was she doomed to spend the rest of her life alone?

"Wanda?" said a voice behind her. Wanda's heart lifted and she spun around. Could it possibly be…?

Out of the shadows came Cosmo, dressed in what appeared to be a suit borrowed from one of his friends.

"Cosmo!" she squealed, and flew into his open arms, hugging him tightly. "Where were you? I thought you weren't going to come."

"Wanda, I made a terrible mistake. It's okay though; Pall, Giorge and Jon helped me fix it. The important thing is I'm here now."

"You sure are," she said, sighing happily. She looked contentedly into his eyes, and he gazed back into hers. With the romantic setting, and their love for each other, only one thing could happen. Almost as if there was an unspoken signal between the two, they moved closer, closing their eyes, closer…and their lips met for their first real kiss.

It was Cosmo's first kiss, and he felt a glorious tingling spread through his body. Even though he didn't have any experience with things like this, he was sure not every couple had a special kiss like this. It signified they were meant for each other with every cell in their bodies.

Wanda felt the same tingling Cosmo did, and it surprised her. She had been kissed by Juandissimo, but it had never felt anything like this. Cosmo was totally different to Juandissimo in every way. His hands hovered lightly on her waist, as if afraid to be touching her even this much.

Eventually the kiss ended, but the tingly feeling didn't. They hugged each other close. Wanda knew then that she would share many kisses with Cosmo in the future; but she would always remember their first. Even though he had an extremely short memory, Cosmo knew he'd always remember it too. He had felt sad when their kiss had ended, and he wanted to kiss her again. He knew she had enjoyed it; maybe he was even a better kisser than Juandissimo. The thought of the look on Juandissimo's face if he knew that made Cosmo grin.

The noise of fairies leaving the gym told Cosmo and Wanda the dance was over.

"We'd better go sweetie," she said quietly, and Cosmo reluctantly stopped holding her. She immediately missed the feel of his hands on her.

"Wanda, I only just got here. I don't want tonight to be over yet," Cosmo whined.

"Neither do I," she whispered.

Cosmo held her hand and, raising his wand, poofed them away. Wanda looked around to see where they were.

"The hill," she said, nodding with approval.

Cosmo moved forward, gently placing his hands on her waist again. Wanda slid her arms around him, and leant her head on his shoulder. Cosmo played with her hair, running his fingers through its soft pink swirliness.

"I love you, Cosmo," she said. He shivered when he heard her say that and his heart leapt higher than it had all night, even when they were kissing. His friends had told him all the time that she loved him, but it felt so real when Wanda said it herself.

"Ow," Wanda complained. Cosmo's hand had gotten caught up in her hair.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to pull it out.

"Ow, Cosmo, you're making it worse," she said, as Cosmo tried to yank his hand free.

"Hold on Wanda, I've nearly got it!" he said encouragingly, bracing himself for one last pull. Wanda saw what he was about to do.

"No, Cosmo, don't do…aaahh!" Cosmo had finally pulled free, but it had been pretty unpleasant for Wanda. Furthermore, one of his shoes plus two buttons from his jacket had gotten caught up on her dress. He desperately tried to separate himself from Wanda by pulling at his coat with one hand and pushing Wanda away with the other.

"Let me do it, Cosmo," she said, trying to fix things, but Cosmo brushed her away.

"No, no, I can do it, let me try." He struggled to get untangled, but instead got more and more caught up. Eventually the inevitable happened; his wings got twisted up in the mess and he fell to the ground, dragging Wanda down with him. It was quiet for a while.

"Wanda?" said a small voice from underneath her.

She sighed. "Yes?"

"Can you help me please?"

Wanda got up and knelt next to Cosmo, though it was difficult because he seemed to be caught up on her dress in every way possible. She set to work, slowly unhooking and untwisting until they were free.

They sat a little apart from each other after that. Cosmo carefully reached out a hand to hold Wanda's.

"Wanda?' he said.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I love you too."


	8. Come Together

Cosmo was sitting in the kitchen late next morning, about to eat breakfast. He had arrived home very late last night, and had been grilled by his mother about where he'd been. He had been with Wanda, of course; sitting on the hill, watching the stars, and kissing a bit more. He had meant to lie about it, but his mother had gotten the truth out of him easily.

She stormed into the kitchen now, still furious that her son had been out all night with a girl. "I thought you weren't seeing her anymore," Mama Cosma snapped as Cosmo rummaged around in the cupboard for his favourite cereal.

"It was a mistake," he said vaguely, pouncing on the cereal box.

"I'll say it was a mistake," she said. "You shouldn't have gotten mixed up with that girl in the first place."

"Her name's Wanda," said Cosmo calmly, pouring cereal into a bowl. "And I love her."

"You don't love her!" yelled Mama Cosma. Then her voice softened. "Cosmo, my little Cosmo, you don't need that Wanda girl. You'd be better just to stay here with your Mama. I love you, and I'll take care of you."

Cosmo frowned; he had gotten a toy with his cereal. It was a pink plastic ring, with a shiny heart-shaped piece of plastic in the middle. Usually when he got a surprise in his cereal, he flew around the kitchen with excitement. This time, however, it made him think. The pink reminded him of Wanda. He knew he loved Wanda; he was surer about it than he had been about anything in his life. He thought about what his Mama had said. He loved her too, but definitely not in the same way he loved Wanda.

He loved his mother, but didn't want to spend the rest of his life living at home with her. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Wanda. What was it called when two people did that? Started with an 'M'. Monkey?

Yay monkeys! Cosmo daydreamed happily about them for a few minutes before concentrating again. What _was_ it called? M…m…mar…marry! That was it! Cosmo wanted to marry Wanda. What did he need if he was going to ask her to marry him? Cosmo remembered that on all the soaps he'd watched, the men always had a ring. Cosmo looked down at the cereal prize gripped in his hand. Perfect! It would even go with her hair. Now he just needed to find her, and to do that properly, he needed to leave his Mama. He needed a good excuse, one that she would believe and would stop her coming after him. He scanned the tabletop, hoping to find some inspiration. His eyes rested on an empty bottle, and his mind lit up with the perfect excuse.

"Mama, we're out of milk. I'll just go and get some."

"Okay, Cosmo. Don't be gone to long!" she called.

Cosmo flew over and hugged her. "Goodbye Mama. I love you." Then he flew out the door without a backward glance. He was off to find Wanda.

---

As Cosmo set off to propose to her, Wanda was crawling out of bed. She had gotten home late last night, then had to stay up another two hours listening to her father's lecture. She pulled opened the curtain on her window and groaned; the sunlight was so bright. She poofed on her dress and groaned again; she had forgotten she had agreed to meet Juandissimo at the park today. How could she ever be happy around Juandissimo after her wonderful night with Cosmo, thinking of his grin, of his green eyes, of the way it felt when he touched her, of his kiss…

Wanda floated with a dopey grin on her face for a few minutes until Blonda poked her head around the door-frame.

"I thought you were meeting Juandissimo at 11:30," she said.

"I am," Wanda replied, smoothing out her dress.

"Then you're already 5 minutes late."

Wanda glanced at the clock, and saw that her sister was right.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Blonda," she yelled as she rushed down the stairs. Before she could make it to the front door, her father stopped her.

"Where are going, young lady," he asked strictly, blocking her path.

"I'm going to meet Juandissimo, Daddy," she answered.

"Not the one with the green hair…oh what's his name…"

"Cosmo?" Wanda reminded.

"Yeah, Cosmo. You aren't going to be with him, are you?"

Wanda sighed. Her father had voiced a fear she held in her heart; would she ever be with Cosmo?

"No Daddy," she answered. _Unless I have anything to do with it._

Big Daddy let her leave. Wanda poofed to the park, next to her and Juandissimo's bench. Juandissimo was already there.

"You are late, Wanda."

"Sorry, I slept in," she explained. He floated over and held her.

"It does not matter. You are here now." He leant forward and kissed her. Wanda felt absolutely nothing. With the memory of Cosmo's touch and Cosmo's kiss still fresh in her mind, Juandissimo came a poor second. She pulled away, and Juandissimo was surprised. No girl had refused him before, especially not Wanda. Perhaps she was worried about something. He tried to take her mind off whatever was distracting her.

"Where did you go last night after the dance, Wanda? I was looking for you."

"Really? Or are you confusing me for another girl?" Wanda said it lightly, but the accusatory tone was clear.

"I mean you of course, Wanda. I love you." He stroked her cheek. "So where did you go?"

"Last night, after the dance, I was with Cosmo," said Wanda bluntly. She felt that now was the time to be upfront with Juandissimo. "You and me, Juandissimo, we were never meant to be."

He drew his hand away. "Wanda, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're over. You're a nice guy and everything, and very sexy, don't get me wrong…" Juandissimo grinned and ripped his shirt off at this point, "… but it's time we went our separate ways."

"But Wanda, how can you say that? We _are_ meant for each other."

"Do I have to keep on talking til I can't go on?" said Wanda, starting to get frustrated. "Try to see it my way. Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong. But I have a feeling I am right."

"So…so you're breaking up with me?" he said in disbelief. Wanda sighed with relief; now he was getting it.

"I'm sorry Juandissimo, but this is the way it's got to be. I just don't love you. We aren't meant for each other."

"But you and Cosmo are, no?" he said sadly.

"Yes. And I love him so much. Oh, cheer up Juandissimo," Wanda said to her now ex-boyfriend. "There are heaps of pretty girls out there. You'll get over me soon enough. It's not like you'll be pining for me in ten thousand years or anything."

Juandissimo sighed. "I suppose you are right," he said sadly, but Wanda had already gone. She was off to find Cosmo.

---

While Wanda was breaking up with Juandissimo, Cosmo was with his friends at the Shed.

"Guys, do you know where Wanda is?" he asked when he arrived.

"We thought you'd know, you two seemed pretty close last night," said Giorge, grinning.

"Yeah," said Pall. "What did you guys get up to? You disappeared pretty fast once the dance ended."

Cosmo blushed and mumbled something he hoped would make them leave him alone.

"Ooh, he's blushing," Jon teased.

"No I'm not," mumbled Cosmo, blushing even more.

"All right, we'll leave you alone," said Giorge, even though the three of them continued to grin. "Why do you want to find her so much anyway?"

Cosmo looked at them. Could he tell them? Would they laugh? He decided to let them know, because they were his best friends, and they might give him some advice.

"Well, I, uhm, I want to ask her to marry me."

Whatever Jon, Pall and Giorge were expecting to hear, it wasn't that. Their grins had turned into looks of shock and astonishment.

"Whoa, mate, are you, like, serious?" said Pall, not quite able to believe it.

Cosmo nodded. "I really love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Oh right, well then, uhm, we don't know where she is," said Jon. He was surprised by Cosmo's display of seriousness and determination. "By the way, mate, do you have a ring?"

"Oh yeah!" said Cosmo, fishing in his pocket and pulling out the plastic toy. "See! Do you think she'll like it?"

Reassured that Cosmo would always be Cosmo, even when proposing, they assured him that Wanda would love it.

"Well, if you do see her, don't tell her, okay?"

"We promise," said Pall. "And Wanda might be at her house; you could look for her there."

"Oh yeah, great idea!" said Cosmo, raising his wand to poof there immediately.

"Cosmo, wait," Giorge said, stopping Cosmo from leaving. "Isn't she still going out with Juandissimo? You can't ask her to marry you if she is. It's just…wrong."

Cosmo frowned; Giorge had a point.

"Alright then," said Cosmo after thinking for a few minutes. "You guys look for Juandissimo, and try to convince him to break up with Wanda."

"And where will you be?" asked Jon.

"Looking for Wanda. Duh!" said Cosmo. "Then when Juandissimo breaks up with her, I'll be right there to ask her to marry me."

"On the rebound? But Cosmo, wouldn't it be better to wait a bit and…" Giorge trailed off, because Cosmo had already gone.

---

Cosmo poofed up outside Wanda's house. He nervously straightened his hair again, because if Big Daddy answered the door, he didn't want to look scruffy. He knocked on the door, and it was opened a minute later by a gorgeous, glamorous fairy. Cosmo gasped, and suddenly found himself unable to speak. He had completely forgotten what he'd wanted to say, or even why he was there in the first place. The fairy in front of him looked exactly like Wanda, except she had blonde hair, and a glamour that Wanda just didn't.

"Yes, what do you want?" said Blonda, sounding bored.

Cosmo choked slightly, trying to remember what he wanted, as well as how to speak. The initial thought he had was that he wanted the fairy in front of him. But then he frowned; that wasn't right. He wanted someone like this fairy, but different some how. He wanted…

"Wanda," he gasped. "Is she here?"

"No," said Blonda, examining her nails. "She's out with Juandissimo. You know…her boyfriend," she added pointedly.

"Oh, right…" said Cosmo, his heart sinking. Blonda rolled her eyes and closed the door, and Cosmo poofed away, more determined than ever to find Wanda.

---

An hour later, Pall was floating through the park, looking half-heartedly for Juandissimo. He and the guys had decided to split up so they could cover more ground. Pall, Jon and Giorge secretly thought that they'd never be able to convince Juandissimo to give Wanda up, especially to someone like Cosmo. But they had agreed to do it to keep their friend happy, even if they didn't hold much hope of finding Juandissimo in the first place. Which was why Pall was surprised to find him so easily, sitting on a park bench, apparently crying.

"Juandissimo, what's wrong?" Pall asked, sitting down next to him.

"Who are you?" asked Juandissimo, looking at his unexpected company. He narrowed his eyes. "You were one of the fairies talking to Wanda last night, weren't you? Are you friends with Cosmo?"

"I'm Pall, yes, and yes." answered Pall.

"Ooh, Cosmo, that little, no good, girlfriend stealing…." Juandissimo muttered.

"Is that what you're upset about? Wanda?" asked Pall, sitting up a little straighter.

"Yes and yes," answered Juandissimo with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Pall, in his best you-can-trust-me-so-tell-me-everything voice. Juandissimo looked at him, ready to refuse, but instead he sighed again.

"She broke up with me."

"Really?" said Pall, sounding sorry, but inwardly relieved that he wouldn't have any hard work to do.

"She said that being with me was bringing her down," explained Juandissimo.

"Yeah?" said Pall, sympathetic.

"That she would never be free when I was around."

"Boy, that was harsh," said Pall.

"But she's my girlfriend," exclaimed Juandissimo angrily. "She ought to think twice, she ought to do right by me."

"But she's not your girlfriend anymore," said Pall matter-of-factly. "Maybe you should let her be happy. Maybe you should let her go."

"You would say that! You're Cosmo's friend!" Juandissimo snapped. Then his tone saddened. "And letting her go is hard. I've never been dumped by a girl before."

"Well," said Pall, trying to sound consoling, "when I find myself in times of trouble, my mother comes to me, speaking words of wisdom; let it be."

"Let it be…" repeated Juandissimo reflectively. "Those _are_ wise words."

"So then you'll move on?" said Pall hopefully.

"Oh no!" assured Juandissimo. "Her dumping me has made her seem all that more alluring. I can always try to get her back later. In the meantime, I will try to find happiness with other lovely girls."

"Good for you, Juandissimo," said Pall, trying to hide a smile.

"Thankyou…what was your name again?"

"Pall," said Pall.

"Thankyou Pall," said Juandissimo, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. "I will not forget what you have done for me this day. Now if you'll excuse me…" he trailed off, eyeing some girls near a water fountain.

"See you around, Juandissimo," said Pall, grinning as the handsome fairy floated off, flexing his muscles and flirting already. "Now I've got to go tell Cosmo the good news…"

But Pall didn't find Cosmo. Cosmo couldn't find Wanda. And Wanda didn't see Cosmo anywhere she went.

In fact, through a series of unlucky coincidences and bad timing, Cosmo and Wanda just missed seeing each other the entire day. As Wanda was leaving the Octopuses Garden, Cosmo would just be arriving. When Wanda had gathered the courage to check at his house after lunch, Cosmo had just left. When Cosmo checked Wanda's house again, he was told she was still out, probably with Juandissimo. When Wanda (after being delayed by Mama Cosma for 30 minutes) had gone to 'Sky and Diamonds', Lucy said Cosmo had left half an hour ago. When Cosmo checked the Shed, it was empty. When Wanda checked, the guys were jamming )they had given up their Cosmo hunt) and said they hadn't seen him since that morning. They did insist on congratulating Wanda on breaking up with Juandissimo though. This delayed her for another half-hour, as they demanded a moment-by-moment replay of the whole thing.

It was getting toward evening when Cosmo finally gave up his search for Wanda. He didn't want to go home, so he sat on top of the hill, playing with the ring. It didn't help that she had been with Juandissimo all day either. He was watching the sun setting, though he had learnt a long time ago that staring directly into it was a bad idea.

Wanda had poofed up silently behind him, but facing the opposite direction. She thought that watching the sun set would remind her too much of how her heart was doing the same. She had decided to come somewhere that reminded her of Cosmo and where she could be alone to think.

They both sighed and leaned back, accidentally leaning against each-other. They both leapt up, stammering apologies, until they realised who they were talking to.

"Cosmo!" cried Wanda, throwing her arms around him.

"Wanda!" yelled Cosmo, equally as happy, but tucking the ring into his pocket before he hugged her in return.

"I was looking for you all day!" she said.

"I was looking for _you_ all day!" gasped Cosmo. Wanda was holding him very tightly. "Where were you?"

"I was breaking up with Juandissimo," she said happily, still holding him tightly. It was their first hug where Wanda knew he was all hers.

"Really?" asked Cosmo happily, until he started to look worried. "Will he hurt me?"

"No sweetie," assured Wanda with a smile. "I just explained to him that I don't love him and we're not meant to be together."

"And he accepted that?" asked Cosmo unbelievably.

"Who cares!" laughed Wanda. All that matters is that now I'm free to be your girlfriend."

Cosmo could see she was in a great mood, and decided to make it even better. "Wanda, I was looking for you today mostly because I wanted to talk to you," he started. "I was thinking maybe you'd want to be more than my boyfriend. I love you so much, and I want to be with you forever." He slid his hand into his pocket to find the ring.

"Wanda, will you…" he trailed off, fishing for the ring. "Will you…" Where was it! "Will you…"He had just put it in here a minute ago! "Uhm, will you…" he finally found it and pulled the ring out with a flourish. "Will you marry me?"

Wanda floated in a state of shock. She stared open-mouthed from the ring to Cosmo's grin. A grin which was beginning to fade to be replaced with concern.

"Are you serious?" she managed to ask.

Cosmo nodded his head. "I'm sick of things coming between us. I want to make sure we're together forever."

Wanda looked from the ring to Cosmo one last time, and began to grin. "Oh Cosmo!" she said with a laugh. "Of course I won't marry you!"

"Yay! You said… wait, you didn't say yes!"

"Cosmo, of course I didn't say yes," said Wanda. "We're way to young to get married. We haven't even really dated yet!"

"Oh," said Cosmo sadly. He slowly put the ring back in his pocket. "I see."

Wanda smiled and took his hand. "I said I wouldn't marry you. I never said I wouldn't be your girlfriend."

Cosmos head lifted quickly and his eyes met hers. She was smiling gently, and Cosmo began to grin. He pulled the ring out of his pocket once more and held it up in front of her. "Wanda, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Cosmo, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Cosmo smiled and slid the ring on her finger and Wanda admired it.

"There," he said proudly, admiring the way ti looked. "I thought you'd like it because it's pink…and you're eyes are pink…"

"I love it," said Wanda happily.


	9. All You Need Is Love

Authors Note- Finally this bloody thing is done. Thanks to all my reviewers for this story; as I've said before, it's far more than it deserves.

They spent the night on the hill, just like they had on their first date. However, they didn't get much sleeping done. They were both far to excited and happy. They sat up the entire night, talking, laughing, holding each other close.

They didn't realise how long they'd been up for until Cosmo pointed to the horizon and said "Look! Here comes the sun!" They watched as the steely grey sky flushed pink and orange.

"Maybe we should go home," said Wanda sensibly after they had watched the sun rise.

"But I told my Mama I was getting milk!" cried Cosmo. "I thought I wasn't coming home! I thought I was marrying you!"

"Well you can just go home with some milk, Cosmo, and tell her it took you longer than you thought," suggested Wanda.

"Oh yeah," said Cosmo. "You're so smart Wanda."

"Well…" she said, trying to be modest. "But you know Cosmo, you can save that excuse for later," she said, holding his hand. "And you can save the marriage question for then too."

Cosmo started to grin widely. "You got it, baby." He watched as a few birds flew past in the sky, twittering happily. "Do you think we'll be okay Wanda?" he asked seriously.

"I know we'll be okay," said Wanda, kissing him on the cheek lightly. "There's nothing we can do that can't be done."

"Wow, really?" asked Cosmo, amazed.

"No Cosmo, it's a…I was just…It means that if we love each other, we'll always find a way."

"You're so smart Wanda," said Cosmo. "I wish I was as smart as you."

"Oh Cosmo, there's nothing you can know that isn't known. And there's nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time. It's eas…"

"Wanda, will stop now please," said Cosmo, clutching his head.

"Sorry sweetie. I couldn't help it." She hugged him and then decided to mention something that hadn't seemed important before. "Cosmo, why are you still wearing the suit you wore to the dance?"

Cosmo looked down with surprise, as if he hadn't noticed it. "Well, I was too tired to change when I went home yesterday morning, and then I just forgot about it."

"I think it suits you," said Wanda flatteringly.

"Really?" said Cosmo, leaning back on his hands and looking cocky. "Maybe I'll wear a shirt and tie from now on."

"I think you should," said Wanda, smiling at him. They were just about to lean in for a kiss when a cheery voice called to them from lower down the hill. Blushing, Cosmo and Wanda quickly moved apart and watched Jon, Pall and Giorge approach.

"Hi guys," said Cosmo, waving shyly at them.

"Hey Cosmo," said Giorge, eying the ring on Wanda's hand. "So, did you pop the question?"

"Yep!" said Cosmo happily. "And guess what! She said no!"

"Uhm…congratulations?" said Pall, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a good thing," explained Cosmo with a laugh. "Wanda's my girlfriend now, and she said I could ask her to marry me later. And I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Aw look, I'm blushing," joked Jon.

"No, really, Cosmo has a point," said Wanda, looking up at them. "You're one of the main reasons we're together now."

"Yeah, but we were also one of the reasons you nearly broke up," said Jon, really blushing now.

"That was just a misunderstanding. You were good friends to Cosmo, you helped me with my exams…we owe you guys."

All three were red as they muttered that it was nothing…no problem…would have done it for anyone.

Pall cleared his throat. "The reason we came here is because we wanted to tell you we're going home."

"So?" said Cosmo. "What's the big deal?"

"We mean _home_ home. Back to our old school and everything. We poof out at lunchtime."

"Do you guys really have to go?" asked Wanda.

"Sorry, but we do," said Giorge regretfully. "The school year's over."

"Noooo!" wailed Cosmo, leaping up and pulling all three into a tight hug. "I don't want you to go!"

"Well, you could always come with us," said Pall, choking slightly on Cosmo's strong grip. "You could join our band; we still need a drummer."

"Yeah," said Giorge. "Jon, Pall Giorge and Cosmo. Got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"No thanks guys," said Cosmo, letting go and holding Wanda's hand. "I think I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself," said Giorge with shrug. "We'll just find someone else." He turned to Wanda. "You don't know how to play the drums, do you?"

Wanda laughed and hugged each of them. "Promise us you'll write," she said.

"We will," said Jon. "And we promise we'll come back if there's ever a wedding. Maybe we could even be the band?"

"Definetly," said Cosmo. "And Pall, do you want your suit back?"

"No!" shouted the guys hurriedly as Cosmo raised his wand to poof it off.

"You can send it over later," said Pall. "I don't want the last thing we see of you to be so…naked."

Jon looked at his watch. "We'd better go guys. We still have some packing to do."

Cosmo and Wanda hugged them once more before they turned and left the happy couple at the top of the hill.

Pall sighed. "I really hoped that coming here on this exchange trip would give us some material for songs."

"Yeah," agreed Jon. "But it's not like if we write songs about any of this stuff, it'll rocket us into unbelievable fame and create us as musical gods, destined to go down in history for our unique and original style."

"Hmmm," hmmed the others in agreement.

"At least one good thing came out of this trip," continued Jon.

"What's that?" asked Giorge.

"I met a really nice fairy at the graduation dance. Her name's Yoyo Uno."

"You wouldn't leave us for her like Cosmo did, would you?" asked Pall suspiciously.

"Nah guys, there's no chance of that."

"Well then it that case," said Giorge, slinging his arms across the shoulders of his two friends, "onwards to fame!"


End file.
